The Art Of Falling Inlove
by Brave New You
Summary: Its quite a difficult thing. When your young. One lollypop can change that though. The trio have grown, and Hermione is catching a particularly dark haired boy's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Potter or his friends and enemies. His soul completely belongs to Rowling.**

Harry Potter cleared his throught rather thickly. He'd been trying to peal his eyes off of that girl and her lolly addiction for the whole time he was supposed to be studying. He was in the Great Hall, supposedly supposed to be studying, but of course not doing that.

Hermione Granger sat, reading a book over, for the 4th time, which was a small number for her, sucking a red lolly. Now, this might have been a normal image for Harry of Hermione eating a simple peice of candy, but Hermione had grown over the summer. She had the right curves, and the right face. Her face, oh it could stop him in his tracks these days. A sheepish grin would come and dance across his face every time she smiled at him, even when she smiled out of anger at him. Thank the lord for his father's hair, because the tips of his ears would go red often when he saw her and his hair covered most of it.

Ginny Weasley sat accross from her, twirling a quill on a peice of parchment, her chin lazily resting on her hand. Her elbow, was on the table as she leaned on her arm, and her boredness directed itself to twirling the quill right, then left, then more left and right again. Every so often she'd look up suddenly and jerk her head 'round to make sure that her friends hadn't left in the time she'd been focusing so souly on her quill's facinating twirls.

Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother, was sitting trying to write his paper. What he had on his paper, was a huge improvement to what he usually had. It read:  
_"Ways to use greenstone and why essay You can use greenstone in many ways"_  
It was deffinetly major improvement. He usually only had a word on the paper before Hermione went crazy and yanked it from him and scribbled his whole essay out.

Hermione, yep back to her again. Harry couldn't stop staring. She was innocently eating a cherry lolly, not noticing the capturing gaze she held from Harry, and reading a book. Harry. He was older now. His body now very toned from Quidditch, and his hair and face looking so much like his absolutely adorable father's, and his green eyes becoming more and more peircing by the years. They shown with a green that could make you choke on words. He bit the insides of his cheek so he didn't scream out with agony at the fact he was having to watch her, and not be able to tear his gaze away. She didn't know how much power she held over him.

Luna Lovegood, the Patil twins, and Lavender, along with some other Ravenclaw girls, were looking at Harry giggling. They were so blatantly aware of Harry's transfiction on Hermione's innocent enjoying of her artificially flavored cherry lolly. Thats exactly why they gave it to her. His face was adorable, his mouth opening and closing and then swallowing hard. Then he'd bite his lip, and then visably bite his cheek and as his eyes grew wide, when Hermione would pull it out of her mouth. The girls giggled as he actually did clear his throught like a high pitched toad.

Ron looked up at Harry, his eyebrows up a bit. "Oy, Mate whats been up, Hermione got something on her face?" Ron asked positivly uneffected by her lolly licking. He was hoping to make fun of it.

Harry, though very, very reluctantly, tore his gaze off Hermione and looked to Ron. "Uhm--" he said in a high voice, then cleared his throught and grinned sheepishly. "No.. no I just, need to ask her something about.. my essay." he said taking a huge breath in and holding it.

"Oh, alright mate, well go ask her, maybe you can help me when you get back." he said with a grin on his face.

"Right." Harry said mentally smacking himself. He got up and grabbed his parchment and quill, crushing the parchment in his hand tightly as he walked over to her, his gaze now on her lips as she popped the lolly out of her mouth. His eyes widened and he cleared his throught. "Hey, Hermione, could you er.. help me with .. this?" he said still looking at her lips.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a blank face. With the pinky on her right hand, which was carelessly twirling the lollypop around just a minute ago, she whiped off some of the sticky gloss on her lips from the lolly. "Sure Harry." she said nodding to the bench.

He took the seat and then tore his gaze to her eyes so he didn't look stupid staring at her lips. "Thanks." he said and just looked at her.

Hermione poped the lolly back into her mouth and bit it with her front teeth. She twirled it around with her fingers and looked up at Harry from her parchment she'd been writing on while reading. Notes perhaps, Harry thought trying to grab his attention from her candy addiction.

"What?" she said noticing his stares. "Is--is there something on my face?" she asked and her eyes went wide as her lolly free hand touched her cheek.

"No.. no no. Nothing." Harry said with a grin. Why did girls always think it to be that?

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh, good. Well, what did you need help with. Your.. uhm your essay is already written." she said moving her brows together showing she was confused.

Harry looked at his paper. He had done most of it during Divination when they were supposed to be looking for the 'image of your future', then finished the rest before Hermione's friends had given her the lolly. He looked back at her sheepishly. "Yeah, I think it needs more. Maybe. What do think about it?" Harry asked mentally stomping on his head, and then slapping himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright.. but I hope your not to be like Ron. Writing a stupid essay, then giving it to me to re write for you." she said snatching the essay as her eyes darted from word to word. She scratched here, and then there. Then more towards the bottom, and looked up at Harry. "Its great." she said with a smile. "Oh, are we going to Hogsmeade tomorrow? If we are, then we really have to get dresses for the ball." she said nodding her head towards all the girls that had been giggling at Harry just before.

"Oh, yes we do!" Luna said brightening up so much it was scary. "Blue! **Blue** dress!" she said. "I **_do_**have blonde hair I mean don't you think thats a good color for a blonde?" she said to Harry.

Harry looked at her. "Uhm. Sur-Sure... it is?" he said afraid that if he said nothing or said something negative she'd kill him.

The Patil twins rolled their eyes. "Well, were getting something... _pink_!." they said together. Harry just wanted to get out of there. If they were to start getting on about dresses, he'd probobly get glued to his seat if he didn't leave soon. He'd just go back to his seat and hope Hermione decided she didn't want her lolly anymore.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'll see you in Hogsmeade then." he said grabbing his paper and his quill, then quickly throwing himself in the spot back to Ron. Ron was grinning like a mad man.

At Harry's raised eyes and his question of "And your grinning... _because_?", he spoke, "Oh nothing. But one things for sure, I think I'm asking Luna to the ball." he said now trying to imagine how nice that blue dress would truely look with her blonde hair.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've been gaugling at her feet for some time now, I was worried you would soon start calling her _**Queen**_ _**Loony**_." he said laughing at his made up name for Luna.

Ron punched his arm. "Well what about you, Merlin I saw you staring at Hermione like there was no one in the room. Like she was the most beautiful thing you ever--" but he cut himself off. "Oy Harry! Ask her to the ball!" he said looking positivly stupid.

Harry looked at Ron, than dared a look at Hermione. She was now licked the lolly, which was almost gone. She took in her mouth, and bit the part that was left off. Taking a look at the remains of it, she tossed the stick onto an empty plate infront of her. Harry peeled his gaze back to Ron. "Yeah. Wait **no**! No, not as a date, I don't like her like that. Anyway, I'll ask her as a friend." he said quickly turning away from Ron and daring little glances her way all the time he was reading "Divining your future, with knowing it and all" which was the stupidest title he could'veever imagined. Why? It was made up by Trelawny, and she was a wack job. He didn't notice Hermione stealing quick glances at him as well, as she read through her Elves for Peace, Peace forElves book.

* * *

Hehe. I had to put up some serious attraction in there. Lolly pop, lolly pop, oh lolly lolly lolly. Lol. Reviews are nice, but I'm not all, "REVIEW 37 TIMES OR I DON'T UPDATE..." thats just STUPID. Okay, but review if you can? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own... nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

**

Hermione groaned. Harry just left the hall, and she turned to her friends.

"Okay, I cannot keep this inside me much longer. I feel like I'm going insane!" she said. At her friend's inquiring looks, she went on. "He's bugging me. I just.. this whole time, since term started I've been so.."

"Attracted to him? Yes, we can see, and did you notice him when--" Luna got cut off by Ginny.

"When.. he.. uhm was.. trying to flatten out his hair? So adorable?" she said trying to cover up Luna's mistake. She knew Luna was about to say "and did you notice him when he was staring at you eat your lollypop? dear dear. it was **funny**." because Luna was just like that. She gave things away oh too easily.

Hermione looked at her friends. "You knew about it. Wait but.. no." She groaned again, louder. "Its just, I'm head girl, he's head boy, and for the past week since term started, I've had to share a**_room_** with him! Its been so.. hard." she said frustrated.

Her friends stared at her. "Look" Lavender started. "I think he likes you the same way back. I just think. I don't know. I mean, you've shared a room with him for a week, because terms just started and yes it may be hard but think of it on the brightest side you can." she said with finality.

"Yeah, like catching him with a towel around his waist when he comes out of the shower all dripping wet." Parvati said. Hermione smacked her from accross the table, even though all the girls laughed. "No really, you don't know how much a girl from Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor/and/ Hufflepuff would love to catch him like /that/." she said with a grin on her face. Her sister giggled next to her and they both nodded in finality too. Now it was Luna's and Ginny's turn to finish in finality, and that they did.

Luna spoke first, "Listen, he's been stealing little glances at you, and staring like your the only one round when we are**perfectly** visable, so I think he fancies you." she said ignoring Ginny's hanging open mouth at the information she gave away, and Hermione's redening face by the minute. "Anywho, the twins are right, think of the positive things. Like... when he first wakes up, his hairs all messy and stuff, and when he'll probobly throw his glasses on crooked too." she said with a laugh, they all laughed right after.

Ginny shook her head and then grabbed Hermione's arm from her spot next to her, and pulled her up. "I'll have a private chat with her then. Anyway, studyhalls done. We'll see you girls 'round." she said snatching all her belongings quickly and yanking Hermione out of the great hall.

"Alright, now don't listen to them 'Mione. Even if he does fancy you, I can see how hard it is. Its okay, you just... need to hope. Like, hope you'll catch him with just a towel on, and all wet. Or hope you'll catch him just when he's awake. Or hope he'll even ask you to the ball, and then you two wind up in a snogfest on his bed." she said simply with a grin. "And of course, by _hope_, I mean _purposly_." she said with a now wicked grin playing her features.

Hermione rolled her eyes and redened in the face. "Right, well I'm not doing all that purposly, but thanks for the.. offer." she said with a laugh.

-------------

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. "Come on! We're going tobe late... and I want to actually make it into Hogsmeade before it gets**warm** again!" she yelled again through the bathroom door, that linked her and his rooms together in the Heads room. She was in his room, seeing as it was closest to the door, and she wanted to leave.

Harry came out glaring at her. "Okay... geeze, I didn't have water running or something, I heard you the first **6 times**, and yes you said it **6** **times**." he added when she gave him a 'your over exadurating' look.

Hermione grinned and motioned to the door. Harry grabbed his coat, and rushed to the door, holding it open for her. He tried not to stare as she walked out, but he couldn't help himself. She'd changed so much over the long summer vacation. He bit his tounge and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he followed her out.

When they were near the crowd of people all chattering about the up and comming ball, they made their way to a large group of people that were their friends. Luna and Ginny imediatly snatched Hermione from his side and started giggling and gaugling about the ball. Harry could see Hermione was really not enjoying all the 'giggle giggle snort' festing, same as Ginny. They were both exchanging eye rollings. Harry laughed to himself and walked over to Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Oi Harry!" came the voice of a excited Dean, "Come one then. Hurry up. Well, I've taken it upon myself to try and ask out Lavender." he said grinning like an idiot.

Seamus rolled his eyes and nudged him, "Yeah, _try_. He'll **_try_** to." he said and Harry grinned. "Well, I think I'll be asking Parvati. Her sister, yeah she's already got a boyfriend. Some bloke in Hufflepuff I think." he said sighing.

Ron grinned like a dope and said, "Well, I was thinking about asking Luna. And--**stop** laughing guys! Thanks Neville, at least you didn't laugh. She's really nice! A bit **odd**..." he said glaring at his friends as they laughed their asses off.

Harry spoke up in between loud laughs, "She's had the stuppidest crush over you for god knows how long. She won't say no. But--Ron don't be an idiot, she won't. But anyway, what about you Neville?" Harryadded atRon's look, andfinally calming down with the rest of his friends.

Neville shifted in his spot and quickly glanced towards Ron. "Well.. erm, I eh, I was thinking about asking... Ginny." he said putting his hands over his head as Ron's eyes widened and he looked at Neville, preparing to strike.

Ron's eye twitched and he calmed down in an instant at Harry's look of 'your such a git Ron'. He let out a breath, and steadily took one in. "Can't protect her forever, but your much better than some bloke of a guy in Hufflepuff or something _snogging_ her brains out everywhere." he said nodding in a shaky reasurance.

Harry stiffled laughs. Then all the boys looked at him expecting him to pipe up. "Well, who're you thinking about asking then?" asked Seamus.

Harry cleared his throat. Glancing over at the group of girls--or more specifically Hermione, he looked back at them.

"Well, its one of them, and their all taken, so ... Harry! Hermione!" yelled out Dean in his stupidity of apparently thinking no one would hear. A couple girls turned their heads, and maybe 4 boys. They all went back to what they were doing and Hermione and her friends all gave them inquiring looks. "Erm, sorry... heh." he said flushing.

Ron had a hand over his face stiffling his laughs, which came out as snorts. Harry's face was a crimson color. "I'll crush you, **crush** you Dean." he said taking in a deap breath and going on. "Anyway, well yeah. I was... but eh yeah." he said giving Ron a death glare, and he immediatly stopped laughing. But he still had a scrunched up grin on his face showing he really wanted to.

They all started a conversation on Quidditch and roaring laughter came from them as Dean impersonated one of the worst players on a mediocre team.

Filch's loud throat clear came ringing through the hall about twice and everyone hushed up. " 'Vrey one line up here then. Come on. Hurry yourselves up. Give yur slips to me as 'ya go out." he said with Mrs. Norris glaring at each student in turn as they walked by and handed their signed permission slips to Filch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Nothing! (:

* * *

**

Laughter beamed out from the corner of the Three Broomsticks. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Luna, Lavender, and Hermione were all laughing at a joke Seamus had just made without even knowing it. Ron was tearing and taking deap long breaths trying to catch up to where his lungs were at.

Harry was sitting next to Hermione; then Ginny, then Neville. On the other side of the three tables they'd pulled together in the Three Broomsticks sat; Ron accross from Harry, Lavender, Dean, Luna, and Parvati. Over the years they'd all become the group of their class. Since Voldemort's summer defeat Harry was in a hospital bed; Ron also having been wounded accompanied him there; and had gotten out the day he got his letter from Hogwarts. Hermione was okay; but only because Harry had used his Patronus on her every time something was aimed at her instead of himself. He did the same for Ron; but Ron had fought more than Hermione. Hermione had gotten wounded a bit towards the beginning; and Ginny had taken healing classes with Hermione. Ginny was healing Hermione far off somewhere; but Death Eaters had still aimed for them.

The Order had come too; as much that could; but in the end as Harry knew would come; he fought Voldemort alone.

Hermione sighed and started laughing again at the stupid joke Seamus had made at least 5 minutes ago. Everyone couldn't stop laughing; yet poor Seamus sat there with the most confused look on his face that was making Parvati blush.

Once everyone stopped laughing; and calmed their breathing; a young blonde waitress apparated next to their long table.

"Ello misses and sirs. Names' Abigale. How might I help you young lot today?" she asked; a fresh scent of roses illuminating from her. Ginny shuttered; as she reminded her of Fleur. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry exchanged grins with Hermione.

"Eh, sure. We'll all have uhm--" Neville thought for a moment.

"Butterbear!" Hermione; Harry; Ron; Seamus; Dean; and Ginny exclaimed.

Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and Neville just quirked brows at them.

"We like Butterbear." Hermione said with a slick smile that made Harry weak in the knees. Thank Merlin he was sitting.

Ron grinned in his direction and Harry made a face at him. Hermione just shrugged.

"Hi Harry." said a flirty looking blonde 7th year. Her skirt was higher than most; though all of the girls that Harry was sitting with; that including Hermione; cut their skirts a bit so that they werent so far below the knee. Not noticable where as these girls got introuble for it almost everyday, and would wind up getting them sewn back longer with a spell. They'd simply cut them until the teachers put permanent length spells on them.

Hermione glared at them hard. "You know; theyre a bunch of _sluts_?" she asked sitting closer to Harry subconsiously as the girls walked off after winking at Harry. He'd become quite handsome; well always was; and his grin made any girl falter a bit.

Harry flushed; more at Hermione sitting closer to him; and cleared his throat. Ron tried to stiffle a stupid laugh and Harry glared harder.

Ron gave him a 'you know you like it look' and Harry noticably got up; but quickly sat back down. Very quickly. Lightning quick. Everyone gave him a look; including Hermione, but before he could explain Abigale, their waitress, came sauntering over.

"Ello there. I have ee--_nine_ Butterbears for the young lot; oy--Harry Potter then? Well; you lot can get it free then--"

"Sorry, but I don't accept those offers. I'll pay." said Harry with a smile. The waitress grinned back at him. Hermione glared. Harry hadn't seen it, he'd gone digging in his pockets for his money. He emerged with a bunch; and I mean... a huge bunch; of gold coins. "Here." he said dropping the right amount into Abigale's open hand.

She smiled too kindly at him and walked off.

"Even _**older**_ wemon are after you 'Arry!" said Seamus with a wide-spread grin.

Everyone laughed again; even Harry a bit but Hermione just sat there glaring at the rose scented abiss Abigale had left behind.

"Was it really all that bad of a joke?" asked Seamus to Hermione.

Hermione jerked back to her friends. "Huh? No haha. Sorry." she said and smiled.

Lavender and Luna exchanged looks and giggled. Ginny grinned broadly.

"Stop!" Hermione said flushing. The boys all sat their; clueslessly.

"Wha?" asked a baffled Dean.

"Nothing Dean. And nothing Ron. Simply _nothing_." Hermione said flushing a bit more; and getting warmer sitting next to Harry. It was difficult when she felt a physical and emotional attraction to him. She just didn't know he felt the same way.

----------

"_Honestly_ Ronald! You cannot seem to grasp this, Muggle Studies is a highly respected study in the wizarding world! Its very important to know about how they live! And being someone like _m_e, I suppose thats why I'm taking the class _no_? Harry, don't you agree with me? I mean after all you _are _taking the class as well..." Hermione said facing Harry with a red face from trying to prove a point to Ron that Muggle Studies was not just a waste of a good Wizard or Witch's time. She and Harry had decided to take the class, while Ron thought it not important. She was on another one of her rants again.

Harry simply noded afraid that Hermione would launch a fist at him if he said no or in any way agreed with Ron. Harry knew quite well she had an arm, for she'd punched the idiot for brains Malfoy out, so why not Harry? He liked to play it safe, especially around an angry Hermione.

The lot of them; Harry, Hermione, Ron and their friends; were sitting at the Gryffindor Table during a study period. Ron thought Muggle Studies to be a waste; only because he wasn't one which made Hermione launch into a huge explanation on why it should be respected. Much like her S.P.E.W rants; among a whole bunch of other things that she'd thought up over the summer while she would sit and talk to Harry in the Hospital Wards. Ron was asleep most of the time; sometimes he was so heavily medicated that he just drooped.

Harry could handle heavy medication though; too well; and never really fell asleep from it. He simply felt tired. It was probobly because he'd actually started drinking Firewhiskey late in Sixth year, (very late in 6th year) and over the summer. He still drank it now; but its hard during school. When he was drunk Hermione always thought him absolutely adorable. Irresistable. But drinking and getting damn good at holding it all in like Harry could for 5 Firewhiskeys at a time (much like his father) could get you a tad imune to the medications. Ron and him were planning on having a party for Harry recently getting Quidditch Captain, and you could always bet your arse that Harry and Ron's parties would have Firewhiskey or spiked punch now. They were older; more like the Marauders... though Remus was never one to do that as much.

"I'm just saying... its just learning about muggles. And how they live. And what they _do_ to live. And _their_ world." Ron stated. "Theres nothing _interesting_ about it!" he added.

Hermione flushed, then glared. Harry glared a bit too. "Actually... there is. I would know." Harry said quietly.

Hermione nodded in agreement to Harry. "We have to go and talk about... Head... stuff." she said at a loss for words; quite uncommon for her; from Ron's stupidity and yanked Harry's arm from next to her so he'd follow.

"We do--?"

"Yes.. we do. And Ronald _won't_ be comming with us." she said huffy. She turned so her back was to her group of friends, and folded her arms; waiting for Harry.

"Hermione, do you want me to come with you?" asked Ginny wondering how sane Hermione was.

"No. Harry can come. Just him. Your not a Head, Gin. Sorry." she said nicely to Ginny, then at looking at Ron rolled her eyes and went back to her origional stans.

"Okay."Harry said faintly and she grabbed his arm and stormed out of the Great Hall; Harry close at her heals.

After a silence Ron decided to dare speaking. "Did I do something--"

"Yes." said Lavender, Luna, and Ginny. "Really Ron, your sostupid sometimes. Let her rant it off to Harry. He listens unlike _you_..." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Ron just stared stupidly at his sister.

* * *

"God I just.. I hate him really. Oh _no_... I _don't_. But how _stupid_..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she actually took note of Harry just staring; listening intently to her as she ranted for the past 38 minutes exactly.

Had he really just sat there and listened; not caring that she was probobly wasting good time that could've been better spent? Hermione bit her lip. He probobly thought she was insane; but look at him. He looked like he cared. Like he wanted to listen... as if he thought it might just make her feel better.

"Harry?" she called. He seemed to be transfixed; he always payed close attention when he was being spoken to. Especially with Hermione. Hermione noted that all the time Harry would listen; not tell her how annoying it was to hear her talk about the same dung every minute like Ron.

Harry jerked slightly. "Yes?" he asked. He'd absorbed every word she said. But at her pause; since there were no words to take in; he simply just gazed at her.

"Don't you get annoyed by my ranting? You seem to just listen.. everytime." she said wondering how he did it.

"I don't know. Not really; theyre funny sometimes. In a good way. And I like listening. Then I don't have to **think**." he said and they both laughed.

Hermione sighed. They were in the Heads Common Room, on Harry's bed; just talking. Well Hermione was doing all the talking. Harry didn't seem to mind though.

"Listen Mione--" but unfortunately, Harry was cut off by none other then their huge group of friends falling into the room. They'd decided to follow back and listen to what Hermione had to say. Ron just glared at the door. But as they fell in they saw a death look accross Harry's face and a surprized one of Hermione's.

Harry was going to ask her to the Masquerade but /no/ Ron Lavender etc. had to interupt it. Oh well; hopefully he'd see her there and things ... might hit off.

"Sorry!" all the girls said at once.

"Eh. Sorry..." said all the boys.

"I hate you people." said Harry as he glared; squinting his eyes to slits; at Ron.

Ron grinned sheepishly. Luna's leg was on his shoulder. Lavender was sitting on Seamus' stomach. Parvati's arm was being occupied but Dean's butt; as he was sitting on it. Ginny wound up on Neville's leg. They all groaned; the pain finally setting in.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. Hermione went to help up her friends; while Harry helped up his. They both caught each other's eye and smiled briefly.

"Alright; we'll all be over later 'Mione. Girls night over remember?" Ginny asked. Luna, Lavender and Parvati smiled in agreement.

"Yep. I remember. Now; I know you boys spend until 3 AM in Harry's room so _don't_ bother us!" she said with a grin and the girls walked out of Harry's room.

"Mate. You just had Hermione on your bed! What did you do?" Dean asked as Seamus, Ron and him crouded near him. Neville stayed at a normal distance.

"Nothing, _nothing_." Harry said with a small laugh. "We were just talking--well I was listening." he said with a grin. He really didn't care though. As long as he was around her; he was fine.

"Mhm." Seamus said with a nod. "Right." he added.

Harry rolled his eyes; Seamus was getting into his Sherlock Holmes act. Even though they didn't know who he was... him and Hermione always had a huge laugh over it while the rest of their friends stared blankly and stupidly at them.

Harry shook his head, "So. Lets get the firewhiskey and butterbear ey? We'll talk about planning the Quidditch party tonight." he said and all the boys nodded; grinned; and headed out talking about... you guessed it, Quidditch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, well as I've said 3 times before and will be saying more and more... and more; I own not the amazing characters of J.K. Rowling's possesion. I know. All yoda like talk. xD**

* * *

"I--" Harry paused. "I think that were drunk." Harry said after 5 firewhiskies.

Ron gave him a look. "We are. But you had five, if we--" Ron paused to give a weird look to Dean who was trying to lick his nose. "If we had five we'd be dead. Your ... _so_ ... much better at holding down drinks." Ron said wondering how he did it. They'd only had about 3 while Harry had had five. Or thats all they could count up to right now; so yeah don't take the information from them.

Harry rolled his eyes. Alright. It was time to talk about the party. "Alright. Spike the punch for the party?" he asked the lot of his friends. Neville was sober. He'd only drank half of his first; and wasn't planning on finishing it. Harry snatched it and took a small gulp of it.

His friends directed their attentions back to him; though Dean still tried sticking his tounge up his nose. "Yep." said Seamus. "And; we'll get Hermione to sound proof it--"

"No need. I got her to teach me once. Said I really needed it for a project." said Harry with a grin.

"Hey! I've done that too... but she doesn't help _me_!" Ron said frowning.

"Its cuz she knows she wants to shag Harry." muttered Seamus. Ron laughed; Dean giggled a bit but still attempted at his nose licking... and Harry glared.

"_Asswhole_." he said simply and then laughed out of drunken-ness.

"So... basically we've got all down." Harry said looking at the parchment they'd scrawled out messy drunken words on. Ron saw a big blob of black ink as did Seamus and Dean (who; mind you; was still attempting to stick his tounge up his flared out nostrils) but Harry saw the words pretty clearly. They were a bit blurred. "Spike the punch; put out lots of drinks; blast music; and soundproof the common room." Harry fnished off and looked upat his friends.

"Yep."

"Mhmm."

"Mffalanmfa surr arri tha suns grt." Dean said still trying to stick his tounge up his nose.

"Don't ask how I know. Cuz I really don't know how I know; but he said 'Mffalanmfa sure Harry that sounds great." Seamus said quirking a brow at his disturbed friend.

"Is Mffalanmfa a _word_?" asked Ron.

"Yes**sha**." said Dean.

"Okay. Right." Said Seamus and Ron at the same time backing away from Dean.

Harry laughed. "Okay. Sounds good. Now who wants to go and bother the girls?" he asked looking out of his open door; at Hermione's closed door that had the gold letters "Head Girl" sprawled elegantly accross it.

"_Alllll_righty." said Ron and they all grinned thinking of some big way to annoy them.

----------

Luna and Lavender were laughing hard on top of each other. Hermione was laughing ontop of Ginny. Parvati couldn't come; she'd had to meet up with a Professor about missing 3 homeworks in a row.

Hermione giggled a bit more as Ginny tickled her by moving her hand which was squished under Hermione's hip so that when Gin moved... it tickled her sides.

Taking a breath Luna and Lavender sat up. "Wow. What did we even start laughing at?" she asked smiling like she was drunk.

"I don't--I don't remember." said Hermione taking in deap breathes as her and Ginny leveled themselves out off the floor.

Just then a knock came from the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. She turned the handle and opened it to see four drunk boys infront of her; Harry being in the fore-front; grinning like mad men. But Harry's mouth dropped as soon as he saw Hermione's present image.

She was wearing boy shorts; small boy shorts, and a tight pajama tank top that matched her baby blue boy shorts. That was it. Her hair was waved and to die for these days and lay sprawled messily, yet sexy like on her collar bone. Most girls were jealous of her hair now instead of making fun of it.

Hermione quirked a brow. "What? **Don't** tell me you didn't think I was a girl." she said stepping back so they could come in.

Harry just floated in; he was really walking but he didn't know his feet were even moving.

"No. I did. But. You. And. Your. And. I. And. It. And. _That_." he said pointing at her figure. Ron was laughing in back of his while Dean still tried for his nostrils. Seamus was laughing with Ron and Neville.

Hermione flushed. She opened her mouth to say something but it went dry. She suddenly felt the urge to snog his brains out. His hair was rattled but in a run-your-fingers-through sexy way, and his shirt was half tucked in on one side; un-tucked on the other. His tie was loose and hanging to an angle and his face was damnable.

Luna and Lavender giggled. Ginny laughed and said "You guys can come in I spose." she looked over at Hermione with a mischevious look. "_Right_ Mione? They can stay here for a while?" she asked grinning broader at her response.

Hermione flushed a deeper crimson. "Uh. Sure. He--I mean they can stay." she said. Her face flushed more... if that was even a possible factor in the matter.

Harry swallowed hard. This was too much. She had such a figure. If he stayed he'd need 354 cold showers. But his friends knew this; so they played along with Ginny.

"Yeah! We'd love to." Dean had stopped his nostril escapade and was laughing with his friends. "**Right** Harry? We'd love that?"

Harry glared deadly at Dean. Dean just laughed again.

Hermione regained most of her self control; though that sexual tension was building up again inside her. "Yeah. Sure. Uhm. Sit ... down?" she said awkwardly.

Immediatly everyone sat next to each other so that the only room left in the circle was for Hermione and Harry to sit next to each other. And it was a very small space.

Harry sat down and Hermione squeezed next to him. He immediatly stiffened and shivered. Hermione felt it because she was right next to him and flushed.

Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were stiffling laughs as the girls got ready to start a conversation. Well a game.

"Whos up for a good 'ol fashioned game?" Lavender asked sneakily.

Hermione glard hard. She'd just told them about Give or Take; a muggle game. Basically, you'd give or take a dare; and if you took it you did it. If you didn't, you had to drink a shot.

"What game?" Dean asked.

"Its called Give or Take." Lavender said smiling brightly. "Hermione, would you get the shots?" she asked sweetly.

Hermione glared harder, if that were at all possible, and got up. Harry stiffined again. She rubbed his leg when she got up and he was drunk. Those two factors added together meant big trouble.

She came back with two bottles of firewhiskey and 9 shot glasses. She placed the shot glasses infront of each person... all the while glaring at Lavender and her friends, and then put the Firewhiskies in the center of their little circle.

"Shots?" asked Ron. "I'm up for it." he said grinning.

All the boys nodded; deffinetly including Harry.

"Oh I'll start--" Ginny started to say.

"No. No you won't." Hermione glared.

"Fine. _I'll_ start." Luna said. Luna wouldn't do what Ginny had in mind, Hermione thought.

"Hmm. Hermone. You and Harry--"

"_Oh dear lord_." Hermione mumbled at the same time Harry did.

But Luna went on as they said it, "In your closet for 5 minutes." she said grinning.

Hermione went wide-eyes. She knew Luna wouldn't do 7 minutes; she's not like Ginny. Still it was 5 minutes. And... Hermione's closet was small! Really small! Most of her clothes were in the dresser.

Luna grinned. "Go on then."

All the boys were stiffling laughs; Ginny and Lavender were rolling their eyes and grinning madly.

Hermione got up and didn't know why she didn't go for the shots and turn down the offer. Something inside her just pushed that out of her mind. She wanted to do tons of things with Harry, didn't mean she would! Harry on the other hand was drunk. He didn't remember the shots in general. So he got up; glaring deaply.

"We'll only be talking to its a serious waste." he muttered glaring. Oh yes, Harry wanted Hermione. But it didn't mean he could have her.

Luna pushed them into Hermione's open closet and shut the door. Then they heard their friends burst out with laughter and start talking about what they thought would happen.

Harry grabbed his wand from his back pocket and muttered "Lumos" and the tip of it lit up. He tied it to a string that was hanging loosely from the ceiling.. oddly.

Now he could see her. She was beautiful. And in barely nothing. Was she even wearing a bra? He shivered. He needed a freezing shower. Badly.

Hermione wasn't having an easy time either. His body was so well toned; and she just wanted to.. oh she wanted to 'do' alright. A lot of stuff. But that wouldn't happen. Even though her hormones were racing around her like annoying flys that never went away.

Harry grinned slightly. "So--" but he was cut off.

"Harry... Listen. This is stupid. We'll be out of here in 4 mintues." she said then after a minute, "3"

Harry sighed. He couldn't look at her or he'd grab her and snog her sensless. He was a great kisser; and he'd had a couple girlfriends here and there for a month or more. He wasn't a virgin though, and thats what most of the school started talking about after he broke up with Melodine. She was kind of a slut; but she really did like Harry for a long time until another guy came strutting along. Then they went their seperate ways; but she did brag about how he was so amazing to half her friends. Which was half the student body.

Harry was known to be a great boyfriend; not a womanizer or a jerk; but a great boyfriend or friend in general. Most girls wanted /him/ and not him. If you catch what I mean. After all; was adorable and irresistable now a days. Well had been for a long while but still.

He would usually look the way he did today; but a little bit more cleaned up and sober. His tie would always be somewhat loose and his shirt always somewhat tucked. He didn't like it after a while being all tight around his neck and having to tuck in his shirt blah blah.

"Two." Hermione muttered.

She was looking at him the whole time. She got caught up in looking at him and didn't bother to say one.

Harry leaned down so he was a centimeter away from her face and whispered, "One." opening the door and grabbing his wand; walking out.

Hermione was going insane. Why? Why had he just did that to her! It was making her mad! She shivered noticably and walked out; her legs feeling like air.

"So what happened!" asked a stupid looking Seamus; Dean was back at trying to stick his stupid tounge up his stupid nose and finally succeded.

"MMMMMM! MANNAMAMAANANN! **WOOK**!" he said with his tounge just touching his nostril.

Harry quirked a brow. "Congrats Dean." he said rolling his eyes. "Nothing. We talked." he said shrugging. He was shaking on the inside though.

They all frowned at this information and Ginny threw 2 galleons at Ron's face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We'll be going. **Ineedtogotakeashower**." said Harry and he jumped out of Hermione's room. All the boys started laughing histerically at this and followed him out.

The girls were giggling too but Hermione sat there a bit confused. She couldn't understand what he'd said.He'd said it too fast.She shrugged it off.

"You cost me a _whole 2 galleons_ you know?" Ginny asked raising a brow.

Hermione mocked her and they all set up their sleeping bags on the floor.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! xD Thanks so much for all those reviews! I updated really early this time. So review please! It'll get so much steamier. The party is going to be in the next chapter. Lets just say Harry and Hermione get a lot closer. (:**

**R&R. Thanks. I love all you people!**


End file.
